


shortened

by phenocryst



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breastfeeding Kink, Childhood Trauma, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Groping, I am going to hell for this, Mommy Kink, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rey is 16 and Ben is 10, babysitter, ben has crush on his babysitter and does NOT handle his feelings well, no explicit sexual content until Ben is 18, really fucked up babysitter fic, rey is the victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenocryst/pseuds/phenocryst
Summary: Ben Solo doesnotneed a babysitter. He's ten. That's practially the age of a grown-up.But Rey isn't all that bad.Actually, she isn't bad atall.A really fucked up babysitter fic
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirene_underthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/gifts).



> This is for eirene_underthesun. I literally made this account so I could post dark fic and you are one of the main reasons why. I hope you like it.

Ben is ten years old.

At ten, the world is truly your oyster. At ten, you’re unafraid of the outside world. School and friends are everything. The most important part of the day is opening your lunchbox and discovering what dessert mom has left you for today.

Ben is a shy boy.

He gets picked on every once and while for his height and his ears, but otherwise, he has friends. He thinks Gwen might have a crush on him, actually. But he’ll never have the guts to ask.

Ben is left alone at home.

A lot.

It’s okay. Really. He jumps off the bus after school, chucks his backpack into his room and sprints straight back outside to play with the motley crew of neighborhood kids. Armie lives three houses to the right and goes to a private school. They both try and avoid each other as much as possible after Armie’s biting incident last year.

But Ben needs adults around, no matter how many times he tries to reassure his mother and typically absent father otherwise.

“He needs a babysitter, Han. It’s not like we can’t afford it.”

Their family sits together at the dinner table for the first time in months. Ben plays with his chicken parm as his parents bicker.

“Ben’s fine. Kid’s almost as tall as _you.”_ His father tries to brush her off. “He knows how to work the phone and I doubt he’ll do drugs at this age.”

“ _Han_!” His mother exclaims. Ben chuckles a little but shuts up when his mother gives him the stink eye.

Mom sets down her knife and fork, hands clasping in her lap. “I don’t care how mature you may think he is. We are getting him a babysitter.”

Ben groans. A babysitter means that there will be someone to yell at him when he gets home. To do his homework. To wash the dirty dishes he leaves. A babysitter is _lame._

He goes to open his mouth and argue.

“This is not up for debate,” his mother says, finger shushing him across the table. “If you fall or get hurt when we’re not home, I could never let myself live with that. There are too many risks if we keep letting you roam free. It’s for the best, Ben.”

Ben doesn’t finish his parm even though he’s starving. It’s a good form of rebellion.

__

It doesn’t take them very long to find one.

Mom takes a day off work to pick him up from school. Ben waves to his few friends that are left to take the bus.

He sits against the plush of his mother’s car, arms folded and a scowl on his face.

“I hope you didn’t pick anyone lame,” he finally grunts out.

Leia hums as she turns into their neighborhood. It’s the most motherly she’s appeared in a long time.

“If it makes you feel any better, Ben, your father picked out the new babysitter.”

Ben perks up. “Dad did?”

She nods and throws on the turn signal, vintage Pontiac turning smoothly around the short corner. “Yes. She’s in one of the workshop classes that Uncle Chewie teaches. She’s quite the tough cookie, especially for a sixteen-year-old.”

For some reason, this begins to sway Ben’s mind. _A girl who knows his dad?_ She would _have_ to be cool to be friends with Uncle Chewie. And she’s a girl who’s into cars. _That’s_ cool.

“Well,” Ben grumbles, hiding is excitement, “I’m still gonna ignore her.”

They’ve pulled into the smooth driveway, past the only gated entrance of the neighborhood. Leia said the gate was never really for the privacy. Just a way to show new visitors just exactly _who_ they’re dealing with.

“So help me, Ben, if you cause this girl _any_ trouble, I’m sending you to boarding school.”

Ben gapes. She hasn’t pulled the boarding school card since-

Well, since the Armie biting incident. Which was also a _Ben_ biting incident.

Armie started it anyways.

“Y-you’re not- Mom, you can’t be serious?”

She puts the car in park, just outside the garage. She must need to leave soon.

“Serious as stone. I can’t have you growing up and not respecting those who are here to care and support you. You’ve already given your father and I enough of a headache over the years,” his mother rubs at her temples, “so anything else will be a final straw.”

Some of the kids say his mother is scary. Too harsh. That’s she’s nothing like _their_ mothers. But Ben doesn’t have anyone else to compare to. And it’s not like his father will ever speak about such a topic with _Ben._

He hangs his head low in defeat. “Yes, mom.”

“Good.” The smile returns. “Now let’s go meet Rey.”

__

She’s in the living room with his father when they come into the house. They’re laughing about something, Ben’s too far to hear, but Uncle Chewie isn’t here. Ben assumed he would be.

Him and his mother take off their shoes and Ben takes off his backup. As they walk closer to the white carpets and white walls and white couches, he gets a clearly picture of his new babysitter.

She’s small, brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, and not a lick of makeup on her face. Compared to some of the girls at the neighboring high school, who paint blue or pink raccoon stripes on their hair and pierce their lips and eyebrows and _everything,_ she’s very-

Plain.

Rey looks up first to his mother, smiling. The light coming through the window beams past her irises and they look like pots of hazel honey.

“Nice to finally meet you, Leia!” She stands up and holds out a hand, his mother taking it gently. They exchange a few words, Ben just blurs them out, as he waits to be introduced.

“And this is Ben. Just turned ten last August.”

Rey looks down, grin still lighting up her face. He comes up to almost her shoulders. Which is apparently uncommon for someone his age.

“Wow! He’s really tall for an ten-year-old.”

His mother chuckles. “Yes, the doctor said he’s in one of the highest percentiles. They’re predicting he’ll be at least six-foot by high school!”

Rey chuckles back and pats the top of his head. It’s light and makes him scrunch his eyebrows.

“I think you’re all just short,” Ben retaliates. 

His father makes his way over. “Spoken like a true tall kid.” He pats Rey’s shoulder. “Rey here is one of Chewie’s students. You make sure you respect her as much as you would your mother.”

Ben gulps, avoiding all the grown-up eyes in the room. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly become so nervous. All he does is nod.

“Ben.” His father nearly barks. Even Rey jumps a little.

“Yes. I understand.”

Seemingly satisfied, the adults all leave and go off into the kitchen talking about keys and passwords and all the nitty gritty a babysitter would need. Ben just wants to go outside and play. Instead, he sits on the couch, the pristine one, and watches out the window.

He’s so mesmerized for so long, that Ben doesn’t hear his parents leave. It’s not until Rey returns, hands in her zip up’s pocket, that he notices that they are alone.

“So…Ben. Do you want to have a snack with me?”

It’s almost like she sing-songs every word. Kinda annoying.

“Um. Sure.”

He drags his feet to the kitchen, knowing how much this is gonna suck.

But she’s brought out graham crackers and put…butter on them?

Ben takes one hesitantly. “Why’s there butter on here?”

Rey smiles and grabs her own cracker, munching on it and moaning. His anger begins to boil just below his skin, waiting for her to chew. Waiting for an answer.

She swallows, sighing dramatically. “I used to eat these in the orphanage I grew up in. Try it.”

Well, _that’s_ quite the thing to learn about your new babysitter but Ben shrugs and takes a bite anyways and

“It’s good.” Ben’s surprised. It seems like a gross combination but the sweet cancels out the salty _perfectly._

"I know it sucks having a teenager around when you're used to the kind of freedom you have now," she explains, creating another cracker. "But I really hope to be your friend, Ben. Do you think we could do that?"

He's not sure how to answer. She could be pretending. Mom is really good at pretending she cares about Ben sometimes. 

"If you're cool, then we're cool." There. That's a grown-up answer if Ben's ever heard one. 

Rey smiles back, eyes crinkling. 

__

As it turns out Rey _is_ cool. 

Actually, she might be the coolest person Ben has ever met. 

She plays the same video games he does. They discuss Pokemon. When Ben comes home angry from the result of a little brawl at recess, she's fixing him up snacks and telling him it's all okay. Not even mom does that. 

Rey doesn't have a lot of friends. She says Ben is her best friend, which is sad because she's sixteen and he's just a kid. 

Ben always just shrugs at that. "Dad says you're a kid. So we're both kids, right? So we can be best friends?"

She laughs and its music to his ears. Ben can't get over how she sounds. Like Tinkerbell in those Disney movies he now watches because Rey wants to. 

"Sure, buddy," she says, ruffling his black mop of curls, "we're best friends. 'Till the end."

__

Mom and Dad are out super late tonight. 

Mom has some event and they had to dress up. Rey's been here since after school and she won't be leaving until it's way past bedtime. It's the longest amount of time Ben has spent with her in a row and he literally counted down the days this week. There's a lined piece of paper in his desk at school with the dates crossed out. Like an advent calendar. 

They’re goofing off in Ben’s room, Rey trying to calm him down before bed. She’s offered him a bedtime story but Ben’s still too high energy. They ate dinner far too late and the calories are keeping him awake.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Rey says, playfully receiving his soft punches against her bicep while they sit on the bed. “If you go to bed _on time,_ I’ll buy you your own bag of Doritos tomorrow.”

That makes Ben worse. Now he’s too excited. The punches get a little harder.

“Hey! You’re a lot stronger than you look,” Rey says back, a little alarmed. 

But Ben, being a stupid, masculine enraptured boy, wants to challenge her now. _Really_ show off his strength. He also just wants to show off to Rey, period.

Without really thinking, Ben wraps his arm around her neck, turns so his torso is slotted to her back and _yanks,_ lifting Rey's feet off the ground.

He’s seen the other kids lift each other up to prove who’s stronger. Maybe not by their _neck,_ but it’s nearly the same thing.

“O-okay, I get it!” she chokes out. Rey’s still attempting to laugh. “You’re s-super strong! Please let me-“

Ben pulls and yanks harder. “You’re a grown up, you can fight me back. You’re strong too.”

He can’t see but Ben feels Rey start to claw at the arm holding her up. She’s kicking a bit too, engaging him with this little wrestling match she’s started.

Ben was in martial arts briefly a fear years ago. He still remembers most of it but Mom took him out because the instructors said he got too angry too quickly.

He flops them both onto his bed, Ben landing first, as he shows off his impressive hold. He wraps his legs around her ankles and holds down, arm still looped and the other holding back her bicep.

Rey’s not saying anything but she’s probably calculating her next move. And for some reason, she keeps tapping at his arm.

“B-Ben, I c-can’t-“

He barley hears her, but Rey’s beginning to loosen from his grip. He remembers the frontal hold and flips them over with _all_ his body weight, now pinning his skinny and light babysitter with hardly any force. Ben’s giggling. He doesn’t fight with any of the kids at school anymore and she’s basically _begging_ for one. Who knew Rey would like to tumble so much?

She’s seriously thrashing now, arm freed and clawing at the bedsheets. She tries moving her torso back and forth to shake Ben off, but he keeps his hold around her throat, not too tight of course. She could pass out if he’s not careful.

“Be-Ben! St-stop-!” her breathy voice begs but a haze starts to fog Ben’s mind.

The more he feels her struggle, the tighter his arm pulls- the harder his knees lock. He wants to touch more of her, besides the smooth skin of her neck and arm, so he rests his face against the bridge connecting her spine and skull, savoring the softness there. He always wants to do that with Mom but she says he's too clingy and shakes him off.

“I-I’m go-gonna-“

Rey goes completely limp under him.

Ben falls forward from the sudden change of balance and assumes she’s given up.

“I beat you!” Ben exclaims. He hardly wins when they play cards or monopoly together. “I finally beat you Rey!”

He’s jumped off the bed and skips in a circle, doing that annoying touch down dance he saw on TV. He expects Rey to groan or call him some goofy name, but she’s silent.

Her arms don’t twitch. She lays face down on his comforter.

Still confused, Ben walks over and grabs her shoulder, effortlessly plopping Rey onto her back. He blushes badly when he sees the state of her clothes.

Because of her crazy thrashing, Rey’s shirt has completely ridden up. He’s seen his Mom in a bra, and the in that one pink store they sometimes pass in the mall, but Ben’s never seen an actual _girl’s_ bra.

He never thought he’d see Rey’s.

Ben doesn’t worry that she isn’t waking up. Or that she isn’t moving. His glazed eyes melt over her chest and taught stomach so beautiful and so _bare._ And only for him.

He really shouldn’t, but Ben can’t think straight right now.

His hands move without his brain controlling them. He traces the soft neon orange cotton from the top of the strap to end of the band. Her breasts shift slightly as she still breathes. Ben’s mesmerized by the soothing motion of the rise and fall, her flesh becoming goosebumps when his fingers trace it.

This is horrible. Ben shouldn’t be doing this.

But her eyes are still sealed shut. He doubts Rey would even remember this. She must have been so sleepy before their wrestling that she tired out.

He gulps. She won’t remember.

Ben slips his fingers under the cup to feel a hardened bud. He circles it and finds the sensation of it hardening quite funny. It’s was so soft just a second ago and now it’s magically like a mountain peak.

Instantly ashamed about what he’s doing, Ben tries to push her shirt back down, but it only makes it to her ribs. Seeing that Rey’s asleep and it really is quite late, Ben crawls over her and slips below the covers of his _Cars_ comforter.

He snuggles in for the night, muscles stretched and the warmth of Rey’s body next to him.

__

It must be only a few hours later when Ben awakes to shouting downstairs.

There’s some sobbing too and it doesn’t take long for him to realize it’s Rey. He sneaks out of bed and heads down the hallway, keeping in the dark as he peaks over the railing and down to the second floor.

Ben can’t see anyone, but he can sure hear them.

“- _almost killed her, Han! If Ben had held her any longer who knows-“_

_“-it’s not his fault he’s so damn strong! You should’ve kept him in those classes, taught him to control it-“_

_“-now you’re blaming me!? Look at her! There’s bruises on her arm, Han!”_

_“-I’ll teach her better, and I’ll help Ben. But later this month, I have to-“_

_“-run off again? Like you do more often than not? I’m sending him off-“_

Ben gasps and fall back on his hands. Did they find out what he did? Why would Rey have bruises on her arm? Ben’s strong but not strong enough to cause pain like _that. Especially_ on a grown-up.

“ _Please. Just let me go home. I-It’s not his fault. I should have stopped him earlier.”_

Rey’s voice is so quiet, Ben can hardly hear her. Plus, she keeps coughing in between words.

“ _No,_ ” he hears his mother cry, _“You are absolutely not taking the blame for this, Rey. He’s too aggressive and he’s going to end up killing someone if this continues. He’s going to South Carolina with his Uncle.”_

Now Ben’s in full panic. South Carolina? What’s there? And why would he be staying with Uncle Luke? Ben wants to stay _here,_ with his small amount of friends, his bike and with Rey.

The voices fizzle out to blurs. Ben's tired. He can't really hear them anymore anyways. 

Heart racing and unsure about his future, Ben heads back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new TW. Please keep in mind

Living in Florida was never her first option. It wasn’t even her second, third or fourth. But work can be unpredictable, and Rey just goes wherever she’s beckoned. Her apartment is plain, but already furnished and she hasn’t bothered bringing any dates back yet. She’s too busy anyways for dating.

At twenty-four, Rey feels like she has a rather good grasp on her life. She’s one of the leading sales reps at her e-commerce company and they keep expanding headquarters. Last month, she was in Atlanta. The year before, Tennessee.

Even though Rey grew up primarily in the northeast, she like the hot humid weather of the south. The food is good too. Biscuits and gravy are her favorite.

Which is why Rey has decided to treat herself to a night out at one of Tallahassee’s most popular diners. She’d seen quite a few ads for it in her email and on her Facebook, so she shrugged and popped the address into her GPS. Usually, she’ll just stay in and cook, binging whatever TV show she wants. But the night carries a pleasant chill and Rey is itching to get into her car and drive.

The roads are empty, since rush hour was a while ago and she pulls up to _Ma’s Diner_ right on Thomasville Road. Its small but pleasant, the smell of breakfast food wafting through the windows and making her stomach growl. She’s sat quickly since there’s only two or three other patrons and waited on even quicker. The waitress is a perky redhead and Rey can’t help but smile back at her glowing demeanor.

When the food comes, though, it’s not the pleasant redhead waitress.

Rey recognizes him the instant he looms over the table, grand and stalky. He’d been a tall kid back then too, with ears too big for his face and hands the size of dinner plates. Now he’s a _giant._

“…Ben?”

He chuckles while setting the hot plate of her biscuits with its accompanying white gravy down. He’s wearing an apron and hair net, so he’s obviously not a server but a cook.

“Yea.” He awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and Rey _swears_ that he’s blushing. “I, uh, saw you through the kitchen and recognized you. What are you doing here in Tallahassee?”

She chuckles, neck till craned up to the boy- _no,_ the man, who must be at least eighteen or nineteen now.

“I just moved here for work. I could ask the same about you.”

Ben moves hands to his pockets and shifts back and forth on his heels, long and unkept black hair rustling. “Oh, just wanted a change of scenery, I guess. I’ve been with my Uncle these past years and I was sick of South Carolina.”

A sudden rush of waves hit Rey. She remembers the reason she hasn’t see Ben since he was only ten years old. It makes her gulp and take a somewhat shaky breath. That night didn’t really scar her as badly as it _should_ have, but the guilt of it was far, _far_ worse than any physical pain.

“Oh, yea. I’m sorry you were sent off, Ben. I really did try to talk your parents out of it.”

Ben just stares down at her, eyes roaming her neck and arms.

“Don’t worry about it, Rey. It was my fault. Uncle Luke and my mother made sure I knew that.”

_That_ makes her gulp even harder. He says such words which such a lightweight tone.

Her stomach growls again and Ben notices this time, laughing out loud. “Sorry to keep you from your meal. I should probably head back to the kitchen.”

“Wait!” Rey exclaims, holding out a hand. “Let me taste it and give my review before you leave?”

He turns back around, grinning. It’s a shy grin and Rey remembers how charismatic he was a child.

She takes a fully loaded bite: biscuit, gravy and sausage. It's wonderful.

“Wow! You really know how to whip them up, Ben!”

Ben takes a light bow, hands placed behind his back. “Anything for you, Rey.”

Rey tries not to blush during the remainder of her meal.

__

Rey becomes a regular at _Ma’s Diner_.

It’s conveniently close, the service is always friendly, and the food is delicious.

She does _not_ keep returning in order to chat with one of the line cooks.

Sometimes he’ll be on a break and join her for lunch or dinner, or there was one time when Ben showed up early for a shift and coincidently ran into Rey eating brunch on a Saturday.

They talk about school mostly. Ben’s been applying for a few colleges in the area, but he didn’t do too well academically in high school. Luke was a good teacher for everything else beside the core curriculum, apparently.

Rey stopped working for Han when she was seventeen, so she doesn’t really know what the Solo-Organa’s have been up to. Ben shrugs too. His mother only calls him once a month or so. Han doesn’t even bother.

She tells him about work and how busy she is. Her job isn’t exciting, and her co-workers are boring, besides Rose and Jess.

It’s getting pathetic how Rey’s highlights of the week are when she talks to an eighteen-year-old at a diner.

Just like how it was pathetic being best friends with a fifth grader when she was in _high school._

Ben cooks almost every meal she eats at the diner. The waitresses sometimes joke that he has a stupidly massive crush on her and Rey is not surprised. Most young boys do when they’re young. But now they’re both adults. And they’re family-friends.

The weeks bore on and Rey grows more and more dependent at her little conversations with Ben. It’s like he can predict every time she’ll come to the diner. Always waiting for her. Always cooking for her.

It’s nice knowing a familiar face in a new city.

__

Months pass. Rey hasn’t bothered signing up for a single dating app. She’s just not interested.

There’s also been these weird… _aches._ Rey blames either hormones or her birth control.

She stands in front of the foggy mirror of her bathroom, towel wrapped around her waist and hair dripping down her back. Her nipples have never appeared so _dark_ before, and there’s a new roundness to each breast. When she goes to grasp one, Rey physically winces in pain. It’s like the ache she wakes up with but amplified.

Rey doesn’t have a doctor here in Florida either. She never got around to doing the paperwork, even though she’s ensured.

Rose is on video chat with her for most of the day as they both work through an excel sheet together. Her face crunches in confusion when Rey explains what’s been happening.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were pregnant.”

Rey barks out a laugh as her friend raises an eyebrow at her. “I haven’t slept with anyone since Atlanta, Rose. And even then, it would have been long enough ago that I would be visibly fat.”

Rose stops her typing on the other end of the camera. “Rey. I gave birth to twins. What you described to me is boobs that need to lactate.”

Rey stops and hovers her hands over the keyboard. _Lactate?_ She knew that was a possible side of her birth control, but she didn’t think it would actually _happen._

“Huh. Maybe it’s my BC.”

Rose shrugs. “Maybe. Eileen said her birth control made her feet swell, like she was pregnant too.”

They laugh off the rest of the conversation, Rey joking about having to buy new bras now and Rose jokingly offering her old maternity ones until the conversation is long lost to the hours of spreadsheets and Zoom calls.

__

The ache grows worse. Rey can only stand to wear bralettes now and she avoids going out. She doesn’t want to be seen adjusting her boobs in public.

It’s been weeks since she visited _Ma’s Diner._

When she does though, Ben is awaiting her like the eager puppy he acts like. The redhead waitress, Katrina, asks how she’s been doing.

Ben takes his break when he brings out her food.

“It’s on the house today, Rey.”

She smiles up at him. The pain is a low hum and her hand grips right below her ribs.

“Thanks, Ben. It’s wonderful, like always.”

She tries to make small talk, really, but every time she takes a bite, the pain ebbs horribly. It gets so bad that her fork clatters to the table as she grabs onto her chest.

“ _Ow_.”

Ben looks up in concern. “Are you okay?”

She doesn’t like lying, especially to such an old friend like _Ben,_ so Rey shakes her head and leans against the booth’s cushion.

“I-it’s my chest. It really, _ah-_ it really hurts.”

He pushes forward her water cup. “Maybe if you drink water it’ll help?”

It should. So, Rey takes the glass and gulps it down, the cold liquid providing a momentary distraction.

But then the pain is back. And ten-fold.

And weirdly enough, when she looks back up to Ben, he’s staring directly at her chest, completely unashamed and unabashed.

“Rey, I think you need to go to the hospital or something.”

His voice is dark like Rey has never heard it and the aching is becoming sharp. Her vison blurs at the edges. Her nerves must be going haywire.

“It hurts-“

Rey’s entire body goes limp, head falling sideways to bounce on the booth’s seat as darkness washes through her senses. The pain must have been too much for her to handle.

The last thing she sees is Ben’s hazed expression and glossed eyes.

__

When Rey wakes, the first thing she does is cringe.

Her chest feels like there’s a brick smashing each breast.

She blinks the sleep from her eyes and realizes she’s inside her own bedroom. The lamp is on but low enough that everything still hides in the shadows.

Rey tries turning over to grab her phone from the nightstand but comes to the terrifying realization that not only her wrists, but her ankles are tied to each corner of the bed.

What is going on?

She starts to struggle against the restraints, her voice cracking in the air. It sounds like _HELP_ but the world is muffled around her.

Rey must have been drugged.

Her door creaks open, light filling the room.

Tears finally spring free.

“ _Ben?_ ”

He stands taller than usual, Rey thinks, as that same dazed look adorns his face. He doesn’t look panicked or afraid and the dots connect that _Ben_ drugged her. _Ben_ tied her up.

When she lifts her head to look down the length of her body, Rey is naked.

She does what any victim would do.

Rey starts screaming.

Ben is quick to the bedside, covering her mouth with a large hand and shushing her. Her headboard slams against the wall as Rey tries to make any noise she can.

“Calm _down,_ Rey. I’m just trying-“

She bites down _hard_ onto the flesh of his palm.

Ben hisses and releases his grip, turning to grab something from his pocket. Her eyes are too blurred with tears so Rey can’t see what it is, but she feels a slight prick on her thigh.

“There, there,” he says. “Just a little something to calm you down.”

Her breaths even out and Rey has a hard time forming words. Her body can hardly move either and her eyelids droop in defeat.

Ben smiles in victory and combs back his hair with his hands. Rey still cries, mumbling out incoherent words.

This was supposed to be _Ben. S_ weet Ben from her time as a babysitter. He was such a nice kid even with the incident. Misunderstood. Rey always thought there was good in him.

She should have known better.

He crawls atop the mattress and straddles her, palms smoothing over her legs and stomach. Ben’s irises are so big that his eyes are blacked out.

“I missed this so much, Rey. Every day at training, this is _all_ I thought about.”

She whimpers when Ben reaches her breasts, and he cups them not gently enough.

“Do these hurt?” Rey nods with the little strength she still has left. He smiles and squeezes them, causing Rey to yelp.

“Sorry, mommy. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Rey’s entire body goes rigid. _What the fuck is going on?_

Ben leans down and continues to massage her tits in an odd manner, making Rey squirm and buck into the air. There’s a method to what he’s doing and the more he touches her, the further he pushes the pain to a precipice of pleasure.

“I’ll make the pain go away, mommy,” Ben hums, leaning down more. “Don’t worry.”

A stream of white suddenly starts dripping from her left breast.

It’s would be a relief if it didn’t scare Rey as much as it did. Her dark nipple, now a rosy color instead of its usual pastel hue, puckers when Ben twists it. He hunches over her chest and grabs her ribs, lips beginning to suck.

“Ah!”

Rey hasn’t ever felt anything like it before. The sensation makes her squirm until Ben sucks even harder and her stomach starts to burn. He takes a break from the left side and attends to the right, moaning as he continues to drink from her.

More dots begin to connect.

The months of going to the diner.

Ben _always_ cooked her food. Even if he wasn’t clocked it.

“Did you…have you been _drugging_ me?”

He looks up to Rey with a grin and her milk dripping down his chin. It makes her want to vomit.

It’s the only answer Ben gives her. She sobs even harder.

He must have feeding her crushed up hormone pills for who _knows_ how long. Did he drug the water too? That would explain why she passed out in the diner.

But before Rey can figure out anything else, Ben’s clambering off of her, pants completely tented. He reaches down to grab something off the floor and straightens up, some device in his hands. Leaning back over Rey, she only has a second to realize it’s a nursing machine.

She tries wiggling so he can’t hook it up to her, but the drugs are in full effect.

Rey just sits there helplessly as he attaches a suction to each breast and turns the device on. It immediately starts working and Rey gasps at the feeling. It feels too good.

“Wouldn’t want to waste any now, would we?” Ben asks, voice low. He’s not even looking her in the eye, instead staring down at her now severely erect nipples.

“Ben…please…” she chokes out.

Ben doesn’t say anything back. It’s like he’s hypnotized by the sound of the suction; its noise melodic and repetitive.

She tries again, “Ben-“

He grabs her throat with one large hand, breaking out of this strange child character he’s created. “You’re the reason why we were separated, Rey. You should have said _no._ ”

She sobs, thinking back to that fateful day. Rey thought she has _begged_ him to stop. Pleaded for him to let go. But had she really? Was her memory that weak?

“I wouldn’t have done that to you. You know I loved you too much to hurt you,” he says, releasing her neck. Rey coughs from the pressure and creases her brows.

“You’re hurting me _right now_!”

Ben tsks and gets up off the bed. The machine keeps pumping, and the pain has gone away somewhat. The only thing Rey feels is a hum between her legs.

“You hurt _me_ Rey. This is nothing compared to that. You were my entire world Rey. You still are. You really think I moved to Tallahassee by _coincidence?”_

Her tears just keep coming. “W-what? Were you- were you _stalking me?_ ”

Laughing, Ben exits the room only for a brief moment. He returns with another device, Rey completely clueless about this one and brings his knees up to the end of the bed, so he’s kneeling right between her legs.

“You work in marketing. You know how easy it is to find someone’s information.” He turns the device on and it buzzes loudly. “It was even easier sending you those ads. Ma’s is always looking for new customers.”

Rey thinks back to the numerous emails she got advertising the diner. Had he sent them _himself?_ To lure her?

“It was only a manner of time until you came back to me, mommy,” he sighs. “And now we can play together again…”

He lowers the vibrator straight onto her clit and Rey gasps. She’s already super sensitive from the pumping machine and no matter how much she tries jolting her hips, he keeps the pressure consistent and _hard._

“St-stop- _ah!_ ” He turns it up a notch and the waves begin to form.

Ben is sick. So, so sick.

Rey doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but she can’t fight the sensation. Hot tears fall off her face as she shouts through an almost painful orgasm, Ben cooing softly as she comes back to reality.

“See? Wasn’t that nice, mommy?”

Miserable and head spinning, Rey doesn’t respond.

She doesn’t hear him unzip his pants. She doesn’t notice when Ben removes his shirt. Rey isn’t even aware he’s naked until Ben is hovering over her chest and removing the pump. She gasps as the suction loosens and his mouth is back to her tits, now standing straight up, purple and swollen.

Ben cranks his neck up to her and meets her eyes. There’s a veil of lust and…something else coating his expression.

“…I’m going to untie you now.”

Rey lifts her head at that.

“ _But_ ,” Ben says before loosening the first rope. “You have to hold my head the entire time. Or else I’ll give you some more medicine.”

Rey will do whatever the hell will stop him from drugging her. Nodding, Ben removes all the ties, and she relaxes, folding her limbs back to the center of the bed. Doing as she was told, Rey cups the back of his head with trembling hands.

“That’s perfect. Thank you, mommy.”

He surges upward and kisses her suddenly. Rey gasps as she tastes the watery milk on his lips and tongues, trying not to throw up all over herself. Ben kisses like he’s never touched another human in his life, sloppily and messily.

When Rey feels his dick trying to prod her entrance, her hands fly down to stop his hips. Ben growls and grabs at her neck, Rey choking as her hands fall.

“ _What_ did I say?”

She just nods, praying he’ll release her neck.

He does and her hands return, full-well knowing he’s about to rape her. Rey closes her eyes and cries softly as he enters her, gasping and moaning not her name but _mommy_ the entire time.

“Oh, _fuck_ mommy. Th-that feels-you feel _so good-“_

He shuts up and latches back onto her breast. With her hands woven into his hair, it looks like she’s holding to breastfeed him.

What a twisted, wicked and vile fantasy.

Ben is all but slamming into her now and Rey just lies and takes it. It’s hardly pleasurable when she’s scared shitless like this. Ben must notice.

His hand scrabbles for the vibrator near her head and he wedges it between their body, flicking it on and causing Rey to cry out. When her hips lift up to chase the sensation, she inherently changes the entire angle and Ben begins to hit a spot that makes her eyes water.

“ _Shit!”_ Rey shouts. Ben growls and sits up, one hand circling her throat.

“Don’t swear, mommy. You can’t swear in front of your baby.”

He presses down with the vibrator and Rey can’t say anything else, her orgasm coming fast than she predicted. It could be the drugs keeping her on edge too because nothing about this scenario is sexy or pleasurable.

Her body shakes and convulse, milk dripping and seeping everywhere. With the little energy she has left, Rey gasps and shouts, seeing as Ben never stopped thrusting even when she couldn’t take it anymore.

“M-mommy, you feel-“

He bursts inside of her, jets of cum reaching deep within her womb. Her aftershocks match with his and prolong the feeling, even if Rey tries to shy away from it.

They both come down and Rey is back to sobbing. She wants him to leave. She wants a shower. Rey wants to be anywhere but _here._

Ben smiles down to her and flicks one of nipples. The stream has somewhat stopped but he still collects some on his fingertips and sucks nosily. “I think it’s time to go to bed mommy.”

“No-!” Rey doesn’t want anymore drugs. She looks out for a needle but instead, Ben reaches up to her throat yet again and closes over her neck, suffocating like he did eight years ago.

“B-Ben! St-stop!”

And just like that first time, the world becomes blurry and panic rises swiftly to her brain and chest. She might even be hyperventilating.

But Ben keeps his hold as her arms fall limp.

And just like that first time, Rey succumbs to Ben and his strength; far too weak to even have a chance in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes has this concept been reylo'd before, idk


End file.
